


Night Sky

by Very_Impractical_Girl



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Related, Comfort, Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, Hugging, Inspired by Twitter, Missing Scene, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, lapidot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7561915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Very_Impractical_Girl/pseuds/Very_Impractical_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lapis joins Peridot up on the roof of the barn, and they share a special moment. Inspired by a post from an official Peridot account. Very fluffy and not long at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Sky

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by an actual picture uploaded to Peridot's official Twitter account, which is "Peridot5XG" if you didn't know. It is run and managed by Lauren Zuke so the stuff on there can be considered canon I think. The picture and her tweeting in the story follows the her account from July 22 soo yeah, check it out if you haven't!

The cold night air felt nice against Peridot’s skin, but she struggling to focus as she stood on top of the lone trash can, in order to reach the roof of the barn. Already making the lid hover, she had to push downwards with her arms to float it up to the roof. After a bit, she finally made it and grabbed onto the edge by jumping, but she almost lost her grip when-

“Peridot??” her roommate yelled and the small gem turned her head while pulling herself up. Lapis was standing in the grass with her arms hugging herself lightly, a somewhat concerned look on her face as she stared upwards.

“Lazuli! You sca…” Peridot stopped herself mid sentence not wanting to admit to being easily frightened. 

“I-I mean, what do you want?” 

Lapis frowned but then sprouted her water wings and flew up gently, sitting on the roof a little closer in, as Peridot sat with her legs off the edge. She was typing on her tablet.

“You didn’t tell me you were going outside…”

Peridot continued typing.

“I came out here to try and investigate the noise.”

“The noise? Oh, right…” There had been some odd sounds, but Lapis, not in anyway feeling adventurous, just assumed it to be an “Earth thing” and didn’t bother with it. She didn’t really hear it anymore, but what did she hear was Peridot tapping away on her tablet. Lapis inched up a bit.

“Soo...what is that thing-”

She stopped and gave a confused look when Peridot held the tablet up.

“What are you doing?” she asked as Peridot appeared to search for a button.

“I am taking an image of the view. For the internet. You’re in view, is that ok?”

“Wait the what?” Peridot seemed to not be in the mood to explain, but she did.

“It’s a place people go….without really being there I guess. I post things and people can see them so…” Lapis seemed satisfied with the answer but stared at the tablet.

“Wait so tons of people will see me if i'm in the picture?”  
“Yes”

Lapis let out a muffled “eek” and scooched away as Peridot pressed a button. Peridot then tapped her screen, but crawled closer to where Lapis. The ocean gem looked at her screen and pointed at her hair that ended up in the picture.

“There’s me.”

Peridot sighed, but gave a heartfelt look to Lapis. 

“Do you want me to delete it-”

Lapis shook her head and went to lay down against the slant. She laid back quickly, but suddenly blushed as she felt her gem land in Peridots’ hand, effectively saving her from banging it into the rough roof. Peridot looked away awkwardly, pulling her arm back as Lapis leaned up.

“I know, i’m 7,000 years old and I still forget…”

Peridot giggled softly at this, and inched even closer to the ocean gem, hoping her blush wasn’t visible in the night. Glancing over, she saw Lapis staring up into the sky and then down a bit to the trees. She seemed content. Peridot twiddled her fingers as she spoke up.

“Um, I thought you wanted to stay inside?” 

Lapis turned her head to look at Peridot and gave a smile which made her blush harder. She was so pretty! The smaller gem wished Lapis would smile more often and other than just the times she was around Steven.

“It’s...not bad up here…”

Peridot watched as she looked back up at the sky as her smile faded.

“You can see...homeword...”

She bit her lip as small tears formed in her eyes, but looked back down as Peridot was tapping away something on her tablet. **“EHH... MAYBE TOMORROW.”** was all she caught a glimpse of before she turned the tablet off and hugged her tightly. Lapis looked down in surprise.

“We can stay up here if you want but only if you don’t cry!”

Lapis bit her lip but smiled as she tried not to let out a sob. Before she knew it, she had her arms wrapped around Peridot and had her head resting in her giant hair. Peridot rubbed her back tenderly for a while before they let go of each other. Lapis’ cheeks flushed a deep blue as she ruffled her hair behind her head.

“So umm…”

Peridot stood frozen, not really sure what to expect.

“I-I liked that...that made me feel better…”

The smaller gem beamed widely as Lapis stood up as well, before helping Peridot down off the roof of the barn. Lapis looked around awkwardly and had to smile a little, since Peridot was smiling so widely.

“I know!” Peridot suddenly exclaimed loudly making Lapis look down at her in surprise.

“We can do more of “the hugging” if it makes you feel better! Amethyst told me an activity called “sleep” and I bet we could hug doing that! We don’t have the proper sleeping device, “the bed”, but I bet a blanket and pillow on the sofa will work!”

Lapis’ cheeks were stinging hot from her blush, but let Peridot take her hand and lead her into the barn. She was a bit touched by Peridot’s concern for her and taking what she said about the earlier hugging seriously.

_‘Maybe I can get better and be happy…’_ she thought to herself with a smile.


End file.
